Her Last Goodbye
by Lucy Labelle
Summary: It's Ginny's last day at Hogwarts, and she is troubled by the idea of saying goodbye to her friends. Her tune changes when Harry is waiting for her at the Burrow, but before she can leave Hogwarts, tragedy strikes.


"This doesn't feel right to me" she said to her reflection. It was the last day of Ginny's seventh year, and try as she might, she couldn't get it around her head that she was leaving. Harry was off somewhere, chasing down the last Horcrux, and time had really escaped her. She had finished her NEWTs at the end of the previous week, and was now standing in front of her mirror, brushing her hair as she prepared herself for her last meal at Hogwarts. The problem was, if she didn't finished preparing soon, she would miss it all together. Ginny knew she was dilly-dallying, but she couldn't bring herself to face the last of the lasts. The night before had been hard enough. She had spent the evening with the other Gryffindor seventh years, laughing, crying and remembering all of the wonderful memories. The war against Voldemort was raging on, and Ginny knew that these memories would have to last her until Harry finally defeated the Dark Lord and the wizarding world could have some long-desired peace. For now, however, her friends were all she had. She hadn't seen Harry since Christmas, and had only received an owl or two from him since then. It really hadn't bothered her at first. She knew this was what she would get for falling in love with the 'chosen one' or whatever else they call him these days. Technically, they had ended their relationship after Dumbledore's passing, but truthfully, they both knew it wasn't over. They had tried to ignore the significant glances and the blush that rose to her cheek when he brushed past her. What they couldn't ignore, however, was the look of agony in Ginny's eye whenever Harry started planning his misadventures with Ron and Hermione. It was more than either could bear, which is why, shortly after Bill and Fleur's wedding, Harry had pulled her aside.

"No matter what happens, or how long it takes, I will come back to you Ginny. Once the war is over, I'll be able to give you the kind of relationship you deserve. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you, so for now, I can't change our situation. I just want you to know that someday, I will be yours entirely. I love you Ginny." With that, he kissed her softly, and then walked away, leaving her no time to respond. They never brought up that night again. Ginny did her best to recall every detail, and she replayed it in her mind when times were hard and she felt alone. Now, she would be returning to the Burrow, which meant that if Harry ever _was_ home, she would at least get to see him.

But for now, she had to concentrate on leaving Hogwarts behind. Sighing to herself, Ginny left the Head's bathroom and descended down three flights of stairs to get to the Great Hall. It was much more crowded than usual. Instead of the normal segregation that was typical during meals, she found the hall was a mixture of red, yellow, blue, and with occasional clumps of green.

Ginny sat down at the edge of Gryffindor table and began helping herself to breakfast when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Dennis Creevey smiling awkwardly at her. He had always had such a crush on Ginny. Her friends found him adorable, so they had spent a lot of time together this past year. She knew today would be hard on him as well. He was not only losing a great friend, but his older brother, Colin, would not be returning the next semester either. Dennis cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Gin… you've been such a great friend this year, and you've helped me so much in Charms and… I don't know what I would have done without you. I'll… I'll miss you a lot next year."

Ginny smiled good naturedly. "I'll miss you too, Dennis. I have never had as much fun practicing for charms as I've had with you. Keep in touch. I want to hear all about what's going on at Hogwarts, and your life. Promise?" He nodded, and she kissed him on the cheek. As he skirted away, she congratulated herself. _That __wasn't so__ bad, you see. You didn't even cry and Dennis is one of your best friends. You can do this…_

She continued eating her porridge when Luna Lovegood slid into the seat next to her. Ginny swallowed.

"Can you believe it's over?" she asked.

"Yes." Luna replied. "It does quite feel like we've spent seven years here, if not longer. My father just wrote an article for _The Quibbler_ about how we have such poor judgment of time. He reckons that there are several days within a few hours, which is why it is natural for babies to nap so often. Their circadian rhythm is different from ours, and they have to get on a new schedule. That doesn't explain the vomiting though…" Ginny smiled. Luna truly lived up to her nickname, Loony, but in her eyes; it made her much more endearing.

"I suppose that could be so" she agreed, knowing that arguing would be pointless. "You'll owl next year, won't you?"

"Only if you promise to read _The Quibbler_. Dad's getting old and he needs to have everything firmly established in my hands before he retires. You will read my articles, won't you?"

"They'll be the highlight of my day"

"_The Quibbler_ only comes out once a week. You only need to read them once. I doubt I'll read them seven times. Perhaps six, but never seven."

"I'll read them."

"Excellent. I'll send you a subscription. I should get going. I still have to pack. Goodbye, Ginny" Luna walked away briskly, her blond hair swinging behind her.

Ginny was interrupted a few more times, but was eventually able to finish her breakfast. She got up and started walking back to the Heads' Common Room, but was stopped quickly by Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Weasley!" She said in a characteristically sharp tone. "A word, please" Ginny followed her back to her office on the fourth floor. Upon entering, she was instructed to sit down. She took a seat on one side of McGonagall's desk, and the professor sat on the other.

"I just wanted to thank you for an excellent year. You were a superb Head Girl, which is quite an accomplishment, considering you were Miss Granger's successor. I trust that you will make quite a name for yourself over at the Ministry and I wish you the best of luck, my dear."

"Thank you, professor." Ginny said, standing. McGonagall stood as well, and in one quickly motion, threw herself around Ginny and began weeping. Ginny patted the normally composed women on the back. After a moment, the Transfiguration teacher stood, cleared her throat and adjusted her half-moon spectacles. She escorted Ginny out of the office and the Head Girl returned to her room. Colin seemed to have already left. She would have to say goodbye to him on the train. It was just as well. Ginny was never very good at goodbyes, and this morning had been enough already. She sat down in the armchair across from the fire, which was still burning, despite the fact that it was June. A tear slid down her face and dropped onto her faded black robes. After a few moments, she stood and started the packing process. She didn't feel the need to fold anything; she would unpack as soon as she got home. She picked a pile of clothes off the floor to find Pig under there, clicking indignantly. He had a letter attached to his foot, and from the looks of it, it was from her mother. She opened it, absentmindedly petting her owl.

_Ginny,_

_I thought that you would be happy to know that Ron, Harry and Hermione will all be home to greet you tonight. We're planning a special supper for your graduation from Hogwarts. Harry says he has some good news that he refuses to share until you get here. I'll see you at the station._

_Love, Mum._

Ginny smiled. The thought of seeing Harry after all this time wiped her mind clean of the day's sadness. She wondered what the news was. Maybe he had found the last Horcrux! If that was so, it would only be a matter of time before Harry could face Voldemort for the last time and have him defeated. She pranced around her room merrily, throwing odds and ends into her trunk. A few hours later, she was finished and feeling rather chipper. She gently put Pig back into his cage, grabbed her suitcase and trotted down the last few flights of stairs, unaware of the scene that would greet her at the bottom.

Hysteria seemed to have broken out in the Front Hall. Some of the teachers were talking quietly in small groups. Others were walking around to the different groups of children, trying to calm them down. The children in the younger years didn't seem what to do. The any boy older than fourth year was standing in one of many clumps, dead silent. The girls were all talking and crying. When they saw Ginny, a wave of ice splashed over them. The hall became dead silent. McGonagall approached the young girl, with a look unlike one Ginny had ever seen.

"Ginny…" she began ringing her hands together in an effort to remain calm while delivering the news. "I'm sorry to tell you this… you'll have to forgive me, dear. I don't know what I can say to make you—"

"OUT WITH IT!" Ginny's temper had flared up. She hated being out of the loop, and McGonagall was treating her like a child.

"Harry is dead, Ginny" Ginny froze. Surely not _her_ Harry. There had to be some sort of mistake. Harry had just found the last Horcrux. He was coming to her special dinner at the Burrow tonight. There must be some sort of misunderstanding. He couldn't be gone. Not after the promise he had made her. He would return to her, that's what he said. He would return to her and they would be together! That was how things were supposed to happen. That's how everything was supposed to end! Not this way! Not like this…

Ginny gulped, and, fighting back tears, managed to spit out "How did this h-happen?"

"We don't know. We are guessing that it's the work of Voldemort. We heard from Harry this morning. He was at Grimmauld Place. He said that later he was going to be going over to the Burrow. He was going to… to see you. The next thing we know, Ron and Hermione come to the castle, each sobbing uncontrollably. Behind them was a coffin. Harry wanted to be buried here."

"Where is he? I need to see him!"

"Ron's already left. He and Hermione went back to the Burrow. They'll be there when you get home." McGonagall said, patting Ginny on the shoulder.

"Not Ron! Harry! I need to see Harry!"

"I don't think that's a –"

"I have to see him!" she wailed. The professor nodded, and led her up several staircases to where Dumbledore's office used to be. They ascended the staircases together, but Ginny requested that she be alone with Harry for the last time. McGonagall nodded.

Ginny entered the room. It was remarkable how little it had changed since Dumbledore had died. It was still filled with twinkling instruments and portraits of Headmasters past. The portrait of Dumbledore was hanging above his desk, where Ginny noticed a long, black coffin. The headmaster glanced down at her as she made her way closer.

"I really thought he was going to make it." He said, more to himself than anyone else. "He was a strong man, my dear. This is only what destiny had in store for him. There were only two ways that this story could end. Unfortunately, things didn't work out the way I planned." Ginny stopped in front of the black box, hearing but not understanding what Dumbledore was saying. "He loved you, you know. I don't know if he ever said it, but he loved you very much. Magic like that never really dies…" He paused for a minute "Ginny…" she glanced up "Why don't you open it?" She nodded silently and pushed back the lid, so it smashed against the stone floor. The sound resonated off the walls, filling her.

Ginny glanced down. To most people, he may have looked like he was taking a nap. The look on his face was the same one he wore when they used to lie under the trees by the lake. But Ginny knew better. His body was rigid and his arms were placed awkwardly on his chest. His hands were the wrong way! Left is always on top of right! She raised her hand to fix it. He felt… so cold. This wasn't Harry. He's never cold! She was the cold one. He was the one who could always keep her warm. She stroked his cheek, longing to look at those beautiful green eyes for the last time. She loved those eyes. Remus had once told them, one night over the summer that if they ever had children, and they had her hair and his eyes, they would have a whole bunch of Lily Evanses running around. "She was extraordinary…" he said "And she would have loved to see her grandchildren looking like her."

No more, though. There would be no more "when the war's over". There was no more fantasizing about getting married, or having a house or raising children together. There was a fading memory of one last kiss, and nothing more.

Ginny stroked his face tenderly.

"How could you do this to me?" she screamed. "You said you'd come back for me. You said we'd be together and we're not! I love you Harry. I'm not ready for you to leave me!" She sobbed, grasping his hand and holding on as tightly as she could, as if willing the pain he was causing her to bring him back to life… back to her.

Slowly, her sobbing subsided. She took a few deep breaths, and was ready to say goodbye. She stood there for a minute, absentmindedly stroking his hand.

"This is goodbye Harry… I love you more than words can say. You meant the world to me, and I will never, ever love anyone as much or as strongly as I love you. I'm just happy that you finally get to spend some time with your mum and dad. They're going to be so proud of you. You're a family again. You just forgot to take me with you… We'll be together someday. Until then, you'll always be with me, in my dreams and in my heart. Goodbye, my love."

Before closing the coffin, Ginny decided that she needed to correct one thing. She adjusted his hands, so that the left one was over the right, as it should be. However, when Ginny went to adjust him, she found a crumpled piece of paper in his left hand. She took it from him, and then finished. Slowly, she unrolled the ball. Something gold hit the floor, but Ginny didn't bother to pick it up, or ever look at it. In her hand was a note addressed to her, from Harry.

_My dear, beautiful, wonderful Ginny,_

_I hope to God that you never have to read this note, for if you do, it means that I have failed the entire wizarding world, and broken my promise to you. If you do, though, I'm glad you have found it, because I cannot fathom leaving you without a proper goodbye._

_The reason I am no longer a part if this world is because I have been foiled by the hand of Voldemort. The last Horcrux that I found was a fake, a trap. I've been held in this prison for a short amount of time. Pettigrew says that it will only be a few more hours before the Dark Lord come to finish me off. Unfortunately, I don't have a chance against him. There's still a Horcrux out there, keeping him immortal, and I cannot bring myself to his level by creating a Horcrux for myself, even though it would mean seeing you again._

_Ginny, I love you with all of my soul. I am sorry that we have to say goodbye like this. I was too worried about your fate that I was somewhat careless with my own. I hate that I have to break my promise to you. I wanted us to be together. We should be together. I want to marry you, Gin. That's what the ring is for. It's a Potter family heirloom. It's traditional for the men in the family to give it to their fiancées. Normally, the mothers have to approve, so I'm looking at this as going up to get mum's permission. I'm sure she would love you, though. I want you to wear that ring for me, Ginny, and never forget me. I'll be here, waiting for you someday._

_Yours eternally, _

_Harry James Potter _

Ginny slid to her knees, sobbing once again. Through her tears, she spotted the ring Harry had told her about. It was beautiful, with the Potter crest made out of rubies and gold filigree. Ginny slid it on the ring finger of her left hand, and almost managed to smile when it fit perfectly. She stood again; feeling stronger now that she had a piece of Harry with her, kissed him for the last time, and closed the coffin lid. She left quickly, not noticing the Mirror of Erised partially hidden by a thick cloak. If she had stopped to look, however, she would have seen her Harry, reunited with his parents at last.


End file.
